Better Than Thai Food
by WatchUsFall
Summary: Sam and Dean take Cas to a Thai restaurant. Destiel is cute, soy sauce is yum, and Cas is a tease. In reply to a prompt from detecivesangelstardisandwands on tumblr. Rated T for like, one swear word and some making out. Destiel oneshot.


**For detecivesangelstardisandwands on Tumblr, in reply to a wonderful prompt (which I accidentally deleted from my ask box... Sorry about that). T for like... One swear word and some making out.  
**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. Unfortunately. I just play with their lives and love at the consequences.**

The restaurant was red. Castiel blinked several times at the brightness of it, wide blue eyes staring up at the helpful _'Spicy House of Thai'_ sign.

"So Cas," Sam smiled at him. "You ready?" Castiel tilted his head.

"Ready for what?" He inquired.

Dean threw an arm around his shoulders with a grin, and the angel had to pause to shove down the fluttery feelings in his vessel's stomach.

"Ready for the best type of food there is!" His charge told him enthusiastically. "Well, except for pie of course, nothing can beat pie."

"Then that would make this the second best type of food Dean." Castiel informed him solemnly. Dean rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"We just gonna stand outside all night or are we gonna go and eat?" Sam interrupted. "I'm starving."

"Right!" Dean agreed. "And we shouldn't deprive Cas of his first Thai food experience." The hunter threw a wink at him as they started towards the clear glass door, and Castiel had to work to keep his reaction off his face.

These feelings had been happening for a while now. He was not so naïve as to think they would go away, however. It was the same feeling he had for his Father but at the same time... Not. He could still name it easily, however.

Love.

His vessel did complicate things, however. From what he had seen, Dean was not bisexual or homosexual. Changing vessels would be illogical – Dean knew him in this one. It was a dilemma.

Castiel was pulled out of his thoughts as both Winchester's gripped parts of his trench coat and started to drag him along. He went compliantly, smiling slightly at the brother's light bickering as to which meal he should try first – Dean, it seemed, was winning.

Inside was decorated by statues and several marble-potted plants. White clothed tables filled the room, and glowing pink bauble lights made the air itself seem tinged with colour. Only a few other people had been seated. Sam and Dean led him to an oak wood counter, behind which a smiling Asian lady greeted them politely. Castiel zoned out to look around while the Winchester's ordered – he didn't think he'd understand much of it anyway – to think about how this had happened. Sam and Dean had been speaking (well, arguing) over which flavour pie was best, apple or apricot. Finally, Sam had said that Thai food trumps both, to which Dean still disagreed. Castiel had simply asked what Thai food tasted like, and suddenly he was being greeted by two shocked stares, and Sam picking up the phone to book a table at the local Thai restaurant.

And now, here they were. The angel followed as Sam and Dean walked happily over to a small table, surrounded by 4 high backed wooden chairs.

"Ready your taste buds, Cas." Dean grinned at him. "Cause they're gonna blow."

Only a few minutes later a white plate holding chicken, several different types of vegetables, and some kind of orangey sauce was placed in front of Castiel. He cocked his head at it, and lifted his elaborately decorated silver fork. He looked up at the Winchester's.

Sam had started eating his own meal – a range of vegetables topped with a pale sauce – but Dean was watching him.

"Go ahead, Cas. Try it." The elder Winchester encouraged. Tentatively, Castiel speared a long, sauce-soaked bean with his fork, and raised it to his lips.

Immediately, flavours exploded on his tongue. What seemed like hundreds of different spices reacted together in his mouth, creating a wonderful mixture the angel was sure nothing could beat. Castiel swallowed, eyes wide. Dean's eyes hadn't left his lips once.

"So?" Dean asked. Did the hunter's voice seem huskier? "What do you think?"

"What is this exquisite sauce?" Castiel replied with his own question. Sam answered for him.

"It's soy sauce, Cas. I take it you like it." The younger Winchester smiled. Castiel nodded, and reached down with his fork for another, larger, bite. It was just as extraordinary the second time, he discovered.

Sam excused himself for the bathroom, folding his napkin next to his plate. Castiel didn't really notice as he took another forkful. There was more sauce this time, making the angel moan quietly and close his eyes in pleasure.

Dean shifting made him open his eyes again. The hunter's gaze was fixed on his lips. Castiel licked them softly. Another shift.

A slow plan formed in Castiel's mind, and he took another bite, making sure to moan louder this time. He heard Dean gasp. Uncomfortable shifting, fixation on Castiel's movements, the faint smell of sweat in the air – Yes, the angel decided, Dean was definitely aroused.

Slowly licking his lips again and holding back a smile at Dean's murmured, "Oh, fuck..." Castiel blinked hooded eyelids at his hunter.

"Would you like to try some, Dean?"

That was all it took. The huskiness of Castiel's voice and the darkness in his eyes, and Dean was gone.

He leaned across the corner of the table, gripped Castiel's tie, and kissed him straight on the lips.

The angel responded immediately, a pleased mewl escaping his throat but greedily taken by Dean's.

The hunter tilted his head to deepen the kiss, Castiel moving with the motion, all too happy to keep relishing in the slight chapped-ness of the elder Winchester's mouth. Dean's tongue stroked gently across his bottom lip, and Castiel opened for him immediately. The warm wetness of his hunter's mouth was extraordinary, and he tasted of mint, musk, and something else just simply _Dean._ His stubble scratched at the angel's own, all too much improved when his hand came up to clutch at the short hairs on the back of Castiel's neck. The angel's own hand moved to slot perfectly against the print on Dean's shoulder, making the hunter give a low groan at the amazing sensitivity. Neither wanted this to end.

Eventually though, they had to pull back. Though Castiel had no need to breathe, for Dean it was necessity. Dazed, the angel opened his eyes to the world around him to see his hunter flushed, and in much the same position as himself.

"We..." Dean cleared his throat. "We should do that again sometime."

Castiel could only nod mutely.

He lied earlier, the angel decided – there was in fact a taste better than Thai food.


End file.
